True Arcanist (3.5e Prestige Class)
True Arcanist Now you truly can call yourself an arcanist. No more you are restricted to the Weave. (I will add proper fluff at later date. Maybe.) Becoming a True Arcanist Class Features All of the following are class features of the True Arcanist. : At each level, True Arcanist gain new spells per day and an increase in caster level and spells known, if applicable as if she had also gained a level in whatever spellcasting class she belonged to before she added the prestige class. She do not, however, gain any other benefit a character of that class would have gained. If a she had more than one spellcasting class before she became the True Arcanist, she must decide to which class she adds each level of True Arcanist for the purpose of determining spells per day. : True Arcanist learns the very basic and fundamental technique, that is to access into the Raw magic, bypassing the Weave, and manipulating it. She casts her spells differently from any other arcane spellcaster. She reduces her caster level by 3 for all spells she casts from now on. However, every time she casts a spell, her use of wild magic adds 1d6 to her adjusted caster level. Caster level affects all level-based variables of a spell, including spell penetration checks. : With years of rigorous and tireless research into the manipulation of raw magic, you found a way to augment your spells with raw arcane energy, altering them at fundamental level. At second level, this grants you +1 to the Difficulty Class for all saving throws against arcane spells you cast. This bonus increases by 1 for every even True Arcanist level you attain thereafter, to a maximum of +5DC at lvl 10. This bonus stacks with any other feats and class abilities that grant bonuses to spell DC. (Su): With your mastery over Raw Magic, you learned to compress it and manifest it in the form of silvery fire in your hand. You can manifest a fire in a hand to illuminate surroundings, as with the simple torch, but light would be silvery white, and "burn" indefinitly, until removed or shaped, it does not provoke a backlash. Manifesting Arcane Fire is treated as 1st level spell for the purpose of Arcanum Cost. It takes DC 30 concentration check to manifest and keep Arcane Fire Manifested. Any sudden/sharp movement or breach of concentration will cancel manifestation. (Sp): After further practice and research you found a way to manipulate your Arcane Fire and shape for warious offensive ways. At 5th, 7th and then at 9th level you can choose one of the shapes from among those described below. Using Fire Shape deals 1d4 nonlethal damage to user due to the backlash. To use Fire Shape one must succeed ad DC 30 to manifest it, and DC 20 to form and use it, making it DC 50 total to use this ability. * Bullet: You shape Arcane Fire into a blazing apricot-sized bullet as a standard action, and fire it at a foe within Long range as a ranged touch attack. The bullet deals 1d6 points of damage per level of True Arcanist and packs a good punch and a decent penetration force; Thus if you possess 10 levels, you deal 10d6 damage. Range: Long; Arcanum cost: 5th-level Spell. * Ball: You form an Arcane Fire ball, it is an explosion of arcane flame that detonates with a low roar and deals 1d6 points of damage per level of True Arcanist to everything within the area. You point your finger and determine the range (distance and height) at which the Arcane Fire ball is to burst. You throw a glowing, apple-sized ball, and unless it impacts upon a material body or solid barrier prior to attaining the prescribed range, blossoms into the explosion at that point. (An early impact results in an early detonation). Unattended objects also take this damage. The explosion creates pressure similar to TNT explosion of the same magnitude. Range: Long; Area: 30 ft. spread; Arcanum cost: 5th-level Spell. * Bolt: You form an Arcane Fire ray, which due to unstable nature of compressed arcana looks like silvery, fiery lightning, and discharge it from your fingertip, it deals 1d6 points of damage per level of True Arcanist to every creature in its way. If the damage caused to an interposing barrier shatters or breaks through it, the bolt may continue beyond the barrier if the spell's range permits; otherwise, it stops at the barrier just as any other effect does. Range: 240 ft. line; Arcanum cost: 5th-level Spell. * Cone: You form an Arcane Fire cone, originating at your hand and extending outward. It deals 1d6 points of damage per level of True Arcanist to all creatures within its range. Range: 60 ft., Duration: 1 round/2 levels; Arcanum cost: 5th-level Spell. * Cylinder: You form an Arcane Fire vortex. It deals 1d6 points of damage per level of True Arcanist to all creatures within its range. Directing the vortex's movement is a move action, while changing its programmed movement is a standard action. If you don't move or program the vortex, it merely stays at rest, spinning and howling. Range: Medium; Effect: Cylinder (7-ft. radius, 20 ft. high), Duration: 1 round/level; Arcanum: 5th-level Spell. * Fist: You cover your fist with Arcane Fire, your successful fist strikes deal additional 1d6 of explosive damage, until end of spell's duration or willing dismission. Duration: 1 round/level; Concentration DC +10; Arcanum cost: 5th-level Spell. * Weapon: You can cover your weapon with Arcane Fire, your successful weapon strikes deal additional 1d6 of explosive damage, until end of spell's duration or willing dismission. Duration: 1 round/level; Concentration DC +10; Arcanum cost: 5th-level Spell. (Ex): At 4th level, you have discovered a way to store pure magic energy within your body, allowing you to cast spells while in the anti-magic fields and places without magic power. At each True Arcanist level you gain one unit of stored energy, called an Arcanum. You can have up to 10 Arcanum at 10th level. One unit of Arcanum is enough to cast one level 9 spell; However, you can divide this energy in order to cast lower-leveled spells. For each spell level below 9th, the number of spells you can cast with it doubles - For example, you could cast two 8th-level spells, or an 8th-level spell and two 7th-level spells, or use 8 arcanum to cast 12th-level spell. When you cast a spell using Arcanum, you still expend the spell's slot as normal - Arcanum merely allows you to cast spells in places where magic cannot normally exist or used. To regain one unit of Arcanum, you must spend 10 minutes in meditation in an area where magic exists. Storing Arcanum is stressful for your body; For each stored unit, you take a cumulative Constitution penalty that lasts indefinitely until the unit is released. This penalty cannot reduce your Constitution score below 5; If you attempt to store magic beyond this point, your body will be overcome by the raw energy and explode, killing you and dealing 15d6 damage to all creatures within a 30ft radius, with a Reflex save for half. Likewise, you will suffer the same fate if you try to store more Arcanum than you possess True Arcanist levels. : After years of practice, you achieved control over the chaotic Wild Magic, and controlling it became your second nature, so your Caster Level no longer fluctuates, but is fixed on your actual level. : You achieved grand accomplishment in your research of Raw Magic manipulation, and now you can store magic within yourself without incurring constitution drain and risk of explosion, excess energy will disperce harmlessly. You also can use Arcane Fire without receiving damage to yourself. You now can choose to explode willingly, dealing 10d6 of damage per stored unit of Magic Energy to everything within 40 ft. Dying this way would completely destroy your body and damage your soul, so you can be resurrected only by True Resurrection or Wish/Miracle spells. : At 10th level, you are freed yourself from the constraints of the Weave completely. Now you can cast all of your spells using raw magic, independent of the Weave. You no longer have a limit on spells per day or upper limit on spell levels, allowing you to cast your spells at will. If you were a prepared spellcaster, you no longer forget your spells, and thus no need to waste time preparing them. To cast spells this way you must succeed on both a DC (25+5 for each Spell Level) Concentration check AND a DC (25+5 for each Spell Level) Spellcraft check. It means that to cast 4th level spell one must succeed ac DC 45 concentration and DC 45 spellcraft check. It's not gonna rid you from Verbal, Somatic, Focus and XP components, however. Failing to cast might turn harmful to the caster in various unexpected ways. Aside as mentioned above, magic works as before, and all feats still apply as before. This does not affect Epic Spells in any way at all. By eschewing the Weave and ignoring Mystra's Ban, you have completely offended Mystra, the goddess of Magic and the Weave, so beware the wrath of her and her followers. As a consequence, you no longer have access to the weave, and convinient functions that it granted. Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Class Category:Prestige Class Category:Strong Spellcasting Category:Arcane Spellcasting